


Ace won't die

by Killua13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Monkey D. Luffy, Gen, Marineford Arc, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Smart Monkey D. Luffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killua13/pseuds/Killua13
Summary: What if Luffy felt something was wrong faster with Ace’s capture? What if he had his crew with him to help save Ace? Something changes in Luffy when he sees the burning vivre card Ace had given him and he would not allow anyone to take another brother from him.





	1. A brother knows

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note:   
> I am going to change a few things in the plot for this story because I sadly have not seen all of the episodes of One Piece around this time frame, or read them. So, it won’t be accurate. I love Ace though and was so sad and angry over his death, spoiler lol. I don’t own anything of One Piece but I wish I did because Ace would be alive still. Grr.   
> Warning: Violence, torture, explicit content, rape mentions. No slash or romance pairings in this fic.

The straw hats were celebrating their victory over the marines and new  nakama member Franky.  Sanji was dancing around Nami and Robin with heart shape eyes.  Zoro was drinking sake with Franky and laughing at the idiot  Usopp reenacting his ‘win over a hundred sea kings’ to a captivated Chopper. Everything seemed like a grand celebration until one looked toward a lone figure sitting away from the bonfire.

The captain of the merry crew sat on the sand gazing out at the sea with a look not usually seen on his face. Usually Luffy was enjoying his nakama’s enjoyment and would be right in the thick of the celebration, but something felt off to the boy. Luffy frowned in thought. It felt like the time he had bad meat in his stomach, achy and dreadful. It was a new feeling that was stronger than any he felt when he was in a dangerous situation. 

Then again Luffy wasn’t afraid of dangerous situations for himself, but for his friends. Luffy glanced at the merry laughing crew then back to the sea in thought. Luffy didn’t like to think too much since it distracted from the adventures he could have. Something wouldn’t let him stop though. His friends were all here and fine. Just a few feet away. What could be bothering him so much? It felt important so Luffy was making sure to not interrupt his  nakama celebrating. 

He glanced back at the others again and caught sight of  Zoro watching him. With just a look Luffy could tell  Zoro was asking if he was alright. Luffy was thankful he didn’t have to say anything because he sadly couldn’t really lie to save his life. He had no idea what was wrong and it was starting to give him a headache. Luffy gave  Zoro a reassuring smile and slight wave telling him he was fine and to not bother him.  Zoro gave a slight nod and turned back to the fool sharp shooter. 

Luffy sighed in annoyance. He gazed up at the stars and caught a light coming from his hat. The fire was on his other side so why was there light? Shit he hoped his treasure wasn’t on fire. Quickly he took the hat off his head patting the place with the light in panic. That’s when he saw the light was coming from the ribbon, no inside the ribbon. Luffy gently moved it and saw the vivre card that Ace had given him. 

“Ace...” Luffy felt dread deep in his chest and broke out into a cold sweat. Although he didn’t know too much about the card  except, he could find his big brother with it, something told him it was wrong for it to be on fire. Harsh breathing could be heard coming from the boy as he fully took out the card from his hat. This feeling he remembered now. Shards of memory started to come back of a blond-haired boy in a top hat and broken tooth smile. The child in a lone boat as the island he sailed from burned. A shot. “No!” Luffy shouted jumping to his feet. 

The straw hats turn in alarm to their captain, tensing for a fight. Looking around nothing seemed to be out of place. Still on guard  Sanji stepped closer to Luffy. “Shitty captain why did you cause Nami-swan and Robin-swan to worry? I should kick your ass for not treating the ladies right”.

“Enough curly brow,”  Zoro scuffed at the chief pushing him back toward the others as he walked toward Luffy.  Zoro had caught the trembling frame of his captain and as the first mate he knew Luffy wouldn’t want the others to see him like that.  Zoro kept one eye on his surroundings even though he knew the captain wasn’t sensing any physical danger. Something had upset him. 

Luffy took some large breathes to try to calm his racing heart as  Zoro made it to his side. “Everyone head back to the ship I think it’s time to get some rest before we leave in the morning”.  Zoro commanded without looking way from Luffy.

As they walked a few feet farther  Zoro turned his captain toward him and startled at the look on his face. Luffy’s eyes were wide with pain and a little dazed. He seemed to be seeing something else and not noticing the large tears falling from his eyes.  Zoro lightly gripped his shoulders to try to ground him. “Captain?”

Luffy jerked a little at  Zoro’s soft but demanding tone. Gulping the lump in his throat he finally felt the water on his face. Taking a moment, that his first mate gladly gave, Luffy tried to calm himself more. Something was wrong with Ace. He was in danger. Although Luffy was a little slow and dumb at times he had excellent instincts that he would listen to. 

They were instincts that saved him in battles against pirates, marines, and the larger wild animals in the mountains of his childhood. He knew Sabo was in danger and was too weak to save him. It felt like Ace was in mortal danger just like with Sabo. Luffy couldn’t lose another brother. Although both had different paths and dreams in life there was one universal truth. Ace and Luffy were brothers and would always need each other. 

If one was in danger the other would help them. Usually being Ace protecting his little brother. This time Luffy had to save Ace. If Ace died, he would be all alone. Yes, he had his  nakama and dream to become the pirate king but it would never be the same without Ace being out there on the sea. Ace deserved to live more than a lot of the people in the world. His older brother that thought so less of his life. That asked people, “If Roger’s had a son, should he live?”. 

Something snapped within his mind. Luffy felt anger and love pulse through him stronger than ever before. No, he refused to allow anyone to kill Ace and take him away. Straightening up with clutched fists at his side he turned determined eyes on his first mate.  Zoro’s eyes widened and almost took a step back at the look on the usually carefree captain’s face. 

“ Zoro ,”  Zoro tensed at his name being uttered so seriously. The air felt so heavy and sweat dripped down his neck. 

“Captain,” He said while trying not to move. The presence around the straw-hat captain was commanding. 

“We’re leaving now”. Luffy stated as a fact and started to walk toward the ship in purpose. God help the poor souls that got in his way was the thought that came to  Zoro’s mind as he grimly walked behind his captain.

“What happened?” 

“Ace is in danger,” Luffy turned a little to look at  Zoro holding up the lightly burning vivre card. “I will save him”. It was said in such a commanding, simple fact way that  Zoro believed him instantly like he had when Luffy states he was going to become Pirate King. It was just like saying the grass is green or the sky was blue. Luffy was the future Pirate King and he would save Ace from any danger he was in. Simple fact of life.

Zoro smirked dangerously. Although he had not been around the fiery pirate  long, he could clear see the love and care between the D brothers. There was a powerful bond between the two that transcended the distance the two kept with being on different ships, in different waters. They would always be there for each other. 

He felt a tiny micro bit sad for the fool that placed Ace in danger, since Ace was strong himself so someone had to be involved. He was not like Luffy in the brain department from what  Zoro could tell by their last meeting, or had Luffy’s trouble magnet luck. Then  Zoro remembered the crew Ace was from and snorted in pity. Whitebeard was a powerful man with a lot of powerful sons as he called them. Between Luffy and the Whitebeard pirates the bastards would be wishing for death, and  Zoro will happily help the captain that saved his life. 

It was finally time for the crew to protect their carefree, black hole of a captain. He knew that as soon as he let the others know about Ace, they would be fully geared to sail off to save him. Luffy had saved all of them before and made them feel so free and welcome in his crew. There was no way they would let him down in his time of need. 


	2. Planning a Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so far for reading the story. I forgot to note that this is Bata free and all mistakes are my own. Now some characters may not be completely like in canon in this chapter but since there is such a profound change in Luffy I figured there would be changes to the others as well in response. Also, I don’t update quickly, it’s more when I feel like writing or am not busy. I do plan to complete this story and it will be long.

Luffy walked onto the deck toward his distressed crew members with his first mate close behind him. He was glad for the support from Zoro, because he did not know if he could handle explaining things to his crew in the right way. Many believed him to be an idiot, for good reason, but he really wasn’t. He preferred the image of an idiot as Shanks did. He knew very well the red-haired captain was not an idiot drunk after he saved his life. You don’t become a famous  Y onko by that alone. 

Luffy enjoyed living a simple life and liked messing around with people. If his stupidity could make the darkness in his  nakama , friends, and... Ace smile a little brighter it was worth it. He never cared to be smart because thinking was difficult and depressing at times. He wanted to live his life with no regrets and this is the easiest way to keep that promise. No more. He had shown some signs of intelligence to the crew and others, come on no one has that much dumb luck without some brains. 

He stopped in front of his  nakama and stared with such a serious expression he rarely used except for on enemies it scared and worried the others. Nami and Robin both frowned wanting to say something but couldn’t.  Sanji gapped at his captain at first before straightening with a serious look at the others.  Usopp and Chopper were shaking a little from Luffy’s dark expression knowing danger was coming. Franky may have been new to the straw hats but he knew something serious was happening and came closer to the circle of his new friends. 

Zoro placed a firm hand on his captain’s shoulders in support knowing that this would be difficult for everyone to understand the change in Luffy.  Zoro had seen some of the hidden mind his captain possessed and he suspected at least Robin saw it as well. The others were in for a shock. “We are leaving to save Ace”. Luffy stated with conviction he used for stating he would become the pirate king. 

The others’ eyes widened in shock. Ace was in danger? What could possibly harm the 2 nd division commander and stronger monster then their captain? “We need to find out more information as we go to his location so we know what we are up against. I can’t think of anything other than someone as strong as a  yonko , admiral, or someone like that that could harm him. As it stands, if Ace can be harmed by whatever it is, we stand little chance rushing into this. I also refuse to risk Ace in anyway”. Luffy looked at his  nakama with serious, pleading eyes. “Help me save Ace”.

A look of determination fell over the others and they all nodded at their usually goofy captain. He had helped every single one of them and it would be their pleasure to return the favor for once. They had never realized how deep the bond was between the brothers, but were starting to understand it was deeper  than once thought. 

“Can I see his  virve card so I can start planning our course Luffy?” Nami asked holding out her hand. He handed the slightly burning piece of paper to her with difficulty. This was the only physical proof he had that Ace was at least alive. She took off quickly to her charts to hopefully get some ideas of were the older brother was. There was no way she would let Luffy down. She was the best damn navigator in the seas and she would prove it. 

“Luffy-kun, I will go get a den den mushi from the village nearby before we leave. I think it would be a good idea to contact the Whitebeard pirates about this to gain and give information. They might be able to help us save Ace. Ace gave you his number with the virve card, right?” Robin spoke softly to Luffy in a reassuring tone and he nodded. This was the boy that made her want to live again. She would help him save his brother but also would not risk her captain’s life too much. 

Just looking at the almost pained, glazed look in his eyes she could tell he would do anything to save Ace. That scared the raven-haired woman because she did not know what any of them would do without him. Luffy was completely focused on his mission and she could see he would let nothing hinder his way. 

“Chopper and I will go with you Robin-swan. I need to get as many food supplies as possible since we need to be prepared for anything. Chopper, you should get any missing medical supplies or things you think we might need after the battle we are no doubt heading toward”.  Sanji took a hit from his cig. Chopper nodded in agreement and ran to grab a bag for the supply run. 

Franky clapped Luffy on his opposite shoulder from the one  Zoro still had a hand on. “ Usopp and I will make sure the Sunny is in top shape for battle”.  Usopp punched the air. “I made some new stars that will be useful for stealth and trapping that may help”.

Luffy nearly sagged into  Zoro and had some tears in his eyes. He truly loved his crew. “Thanks guys,” He turned his head down to shadow his watery eyes with his hat. 

“Always, captain”. The others replied with convection and went to complete their tasks. 

“We’ll get Ace back safe and sound Luffy”.  Zoro said leading him to the head of the ship and his favorite spot. 

“We will,” Luffy nodded sitting on top of the lion head with  Zoro sitting under him, facing the other direction.  Zoro placed his swords beside him and closed his eyes. He may seem to always be sleeping, but the moss-haired man preferred to relax when he could. He was usually always alert still while he napped. 

Luffy stared out toward the west where he last saw the  virve card move toward. “ Zoro ?” Luffy whispered. 

“Captain?”  Zoro leaned his head back to see the back of Luffy’s head and his slightly shaking frame. He clutched his fists not liking Luffy this way.

“I need to tell you something you are not allowed to tell the others ever. This is an order do you understand?” Luffy did not turn to look at  Zoro , if he had he would have seen the shocked and slightly scared look on his face. “I understand, captain”.

“I... I don’t think I can survive if Ace is gone”. The straw hat boy tilted his head forward to shadow his face, but  Zoro still caught a glimpse of tears pouring down. “I was all alone when I was a kid. Then I meet my brothers”.  Zoro’s eyes widened in shock.

“Ace and Sabo wanted me around. They didn’t think my gum  gum fruit powers were truly freakish. Sabo died a long time ago and we barely survived. The only reason we eventually went our separate ways was because of time and our dreams. We were ready to live apart, but we still had each other. If I had truly needed Ace I could have somehow gotten in contact and he would be there for me. Although Ace would never admit it, since he is the older brother, if he needed help, I would be there too. Being alone is worse than death”.

Luffy turned to his first mate with a sincere smile. “Even though I love you guys dearly as my  nakama I would be truly alone without Ace in the world”.  Zoro smiled slightly back. “Idiot, no one can doubt you care for us. I somewhat understand since Kunia was such an important friend to me that could never be replaced by anyone”.

Luffy smiled wider in gratitude. He knew  Zoro would understand a little.  Zoro stood up taking ahold of his captain’s face so he wouldn’t be able to look away. “I as your first mate won’t let you die though captain, and since Ace is the key to your health, I’ll make sure he lives as well”. 

“Thanks,  Zoro ”.  Zoro let Luffy go. “If you ever need to talk about your  past, I won’t judge you or tell the others”.

Luffy laughed. “I know. You’re the best first mate I could ever have”. His look became serious again. “I don’t know if I can stand Ace being on his own after we save him for a while. We might be setting back a little on our dreams”.

“We all will understand captain. It’s not like it’s forever... If it was, we would just have to take Ace with us”.  Zoro stated with a smirk. 

Luffy leaned back almost falling into the ocean from the image. Oh, he really wanted to kidnap his brother now, but first he had to make sure he was alright. 

Robin came over to the others with the den  den device, while  Sanji and Chopper brought their supplies into the ship. “I’m ready to make the call but thought you should hear it as well”.

Luffy nodded and Robin typed in the number. “Hello?” A voice asked. “Is this the Whitebeard pirates?”

“Yes, how did you get this number? You don’t sound like anyone I know,  yoi ”. The eyes on the snail narrowed in  suspicion . 

“This is the Straw Hat pirates. Our captain Luffy is Ace’s little brother” Robin stated quickly. The eyes widened. “Straw Hat Luffy? Ace did take about him. Give me a second. Pops will want to talk to you”. They heard some footsteps in the background and whispered voices. 

“Straw Hat Luffy?” A deep voice asked loudly. “ Yo ,” Luffy replied. “ Ghurarara . Ace’s little brother what can I do for you? Ace is not here right now”.

“I know,” Luffy stated seriously. “He said he was after a traitor last time I saw him in  Alabasta . His vivre card is burning old man”. 

The other line went silent. “We will call our allies to try and find information then. Are you looking for him as well?”

“Yes, I will save Ace no matter what”. Luffy glared with determination at the snail. On the other end Whitebeard widened his eyes a little at the sight. There was such will with this young one. Hmm, maybe he would try for another son. The boy was already interesting with his connection to Ace, adventures in the papers, and now his strong will. He could not wait to meet the boy. 

“Then I will have Marco keep in contact with you,” Whitebeard said. “We are allies for the time being”.

“Alright, Robin will be in contact on our end then. We are heading west from an island near Water 7” . Robin hung up the den  den and turned to walk into the library to plan. “We will get him back, Captain. I believe in you”.

“Thanks, Robin.  Zoro , we should get some rest for tomorrow. I don’t think I can do so on my own so can you knock me out?” Luffy felt a soft hit to the back of his neck and fell unconscious.  Zoro easily caught him and took him to his Hammock in the boy’s cabin. 

Sanji walked in raising an eyebrow. “He said he needed help to be able to get any rest. He’s too keyed up for a fight”.  Sanji nodded at the moss head. 

“We have all the supplies ready to go when we get information on where Ace is... How bad is he really?”  Sanji leaned against the doorframe and gave the swordsman a glare to not lie. 

“We have to save Ace”. Both of the men winced at the statement. They both realized how true it was. Otherwise, they may lose their captain.  Sanji grimaced and turned his head away. “Then we save him no matter the cost, moss head”.

Zoro huffed but decided not to fight the love cook because Luffy needed rest. He could always get him back later. “Tell the others to head to bed. We should hear from Whitebeard tomorrow”.  Sanji walked quietly out of the cabin leaving  Zoro to glance at Luffy’s sleeping form. Tomorrow would start the war he knew Luffy would cause in his wake to get his big brother back. They would be ready for it. 

The next morning found most of the Straw Hat pirates awake early sitting around the dining table waiting for a den den mushi call. Zoro was leaned on the wall sitting cross legged with two of his swords beside him. He held one in his hand polishing it with care. Robin and Nami were bent over some charts and other books making sure they were ready for any possible outcome based on the climate or geography of the island they would go to. Sanji and Chopper were calmly talking about useful plants they had gathered to keep up the crew’s energy for the coming fight. 

The only ones not in the kitchen area were Franky,  Usopp , and Luffy. Franky was in the aft of the ship doing some more checks on the ship.  Usopp was still sleeping since he was one of the last to go to sleep the night before. The one that surprised the others was their captain. Luffy was the first awake even before  Sanji and had been on the figure head at the front of the ship since. Most thought he would want to be there for the call from the Whitebeard pirates. 

Zoro had told them to leave him alone and that he would come in when he wanted. Robin had realized Luffy had put more trust in his crew and wanted to make sure he did not react the way he normally would. Reckless and impulsive. If the news the Whitebeard pirates found were truly bad it would be difficult for her captain to resist rushing into the situation in anger and panic. She was truly amazed at his growing intelligence with the situation. Although she loved her goofy captain it was nice to see a deeper side to  him, they usually didn’t. 

Suddenly the snail rang. Robin quickly answered. “Hello?”

“Hello- yoi ,” came the voice from yesterday. “Robin?” “Yes, commander. I am with some of my crew. Did you find anything about Ace?” The others crowded around the snail in  anticipation .

“Sadly, it isn’t good news,  yoi . Ace was captured by Blackbeard and is being given to the marines. Since we are a week out from their location and you are a few days away it’s safe to say he will be in Impel Down by the time anyone could get to him”. Marco said with anger. 

The Straw Hats gained dark looks at the news. Thank god their captain wasn’t in the room. “I know some information about the prison and we are only 3 days away from there. More than likely our captain will plan to infiltrate Impel Down to get Ace back. Would it be possible for you all to come as soon as possible for back up?” Robin sighed. 

The eyes of the den  den widen in shock. “Infiltrate!? Are you insane,  yoi . I could understand us doing that since we have the numbers and experience to possibly make it, but you guys are 7 people from what I understand. Also, rookies”.

Robin smiled slyly. “I would not underestimate us Marco the Phoenix. Our captain can and will save his brother”. 

Marco sighed shaking his head. “Fine, yoi. Just be careful since we are too far away to stop you. Try to wait at least till we get a little closer. Ace would kill me if I knowingly allowed his brother to be harmed. I heard enough of his fiery rants and brother complex speeches to last me a lifetime”. 

The group smiled at that. “We will try, but I cannot promise our captain won’t do something stupid and reckless”. 

“We could never stop Ace either... case and point the situation he’s in”. The others sweat dropped. The brothers were so alike it was scary at times. 

“We’ll be in contact later,  yoi .” Robin nodded. “We will too”.

“I’m going to let Luffy know. Nami there is only two islands in our way to Impel Down. One is a small marine base and I believe we might be able to get some information on the prison there, maybe the layout and marine captains”. Robin walked out onto the deck and slowly stopped behind Luffy. 

“It’s bad isn’t it.” Luffy stated without looking back.

“He was captured by Blackbeard and is going to be in Impel Down the prison”. Robin didn’t sugarcoat it. Luffy gritted his teeth and turned to face his  nakama . 

“I want you to help me improve my mind for this. I can’t be reckless and get Ace killed”. Robin smiled calmly. “Of course, Luffy. Come with me to the library and we can start planning. I do have some information from my travels on the prison, since I was afraid to end up there”.

Luffy nodded and took Robin’s hand. When Robin said his name without the kun it meant she was serious and he was glad. Just wait a little longer Ace. 


	3. Splitting Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long to post this. I was debating on how I wanted to move forward with Impel Down, since I have not completely watched that Arc. There are a lot of parts of One Piece that I have not watched or read in a long time or at all. I also decided against just having it the same as the Anime because I feel like it would be more interesting to read something you are not expecting. I do like some of the fanfiction that goes through the show with small differences at times but it does get tedious when it is near verbatim what happened in the canon. So, Impel Down will be AU in this story, please don’t flame.

The next morning saw the Thousand Sunny in full activity with everyone running around like a well-timed machine. They were making decent time toward Impel Down. Nami, Robin, and surprisingly Luffy were all in the library were charts and books were laid out on all the tables. Nami and Robin had come up with a good plan going forward but it would cause a split in the crew. While looking through books on the islands in the calm belt including Impel Down, Nami noticed that the marine post on one island was a small lookout.  

It most likely was a lookout for the prison itself and could have a lot of information and maybe surveillance of the prison. The problem was that they would be caught there and the prison notified. By the general layout of the island, there were no true blind spots to get on, or near the island without someone seeing the ship. “The best we could do is having a couple people go to the island and send the information the other team needed by den den mushi. I think it would be best if Sanji and I are the only two that go for the island”. Nami said grimly. 

“I agree, Sanji and you are great at stealth and can swim to the island while we are a good distance away”. Robin nodded. Sanji and Nami were great swimmers, quick on their feet, Nami was a master thief, and Sanji could protect her if needed. “I also believe Chopper and Franky should stay on the ship when we invade Impel Down. It would be best to keep the ship wright and Doctor handy for easier escape and if there are any injuries”. 

Luffy turned his face down, shadowing his eyes. That left Robin, Zoro, and him to save Ace. He did not like separating in such a dangerous situation but it seemed like stealth was the best option to getting his brother back. “I think it would be best if one of us pose as a marine. They have sea stone all over the prison, right Robin?”  

Robin looked at Luffy in surprise. “Yes, that is how they contain devil fruit users in the prison. There are also at least 6 levels of the prison. Level 5 and 6 hold the more dangerous captives and I believe that is where Ace will be kept until they are ready for the execution”. 

Luffy grimaced at the thought of what his brother could be going through. Robin had told him last night that the prison had different torture methods per floor like levels of hell. “The idea of one of us posing as a marine has merit too. I think Zoro and you can be the prisoners. I can get a marine outfit and bring you to the prison. You both will have to pose as different pirates though. It would be easier for me to get you both out of the cell if you are placed in level 1 and we can then go deeper. At some point it will be impossible to use stealth to get to Ace and we will be caught. If we can drag it out as long as possible, we stand a better chance of getting him out. The prison has never had a break out for a reason”. Robin continued.  

Nami nodded. “The prison is also on a small island like the marine outpost and can spot ships easily. For the escape plan we will need to be able to go as fast as possible and have a distraction. Otherwise, even if we get on the ship they will sink or capture us”. 

“Franky might be able to come up with something to make the Sunny faster and maybe invisible. Nami can you go get him?” Nami nodded at her captain and took off.  

Luffy turned his attention back to Robin. “Is there anything I can do to prepare for this better? I feel like I’m doing nothing”. Robin smiled. “Luffy, I understand your restlessness and decided to ask the Whitebeards for some advice when I could not sleep”. 

Luffy frowned at that. “You need to rest too, Robin”. 

“I did get some sleep just less than usual. I believe everyone did. I used my time to try to find any advantage for our situation. Marco mentioned haki and I looked through a book for more information. Haki is an energy of your will that can be used in three ways. I believe observation haki will be best in this situation and on our time limit. It makes you more aware of your surroundings, can help predict attacks, avoid attacks, and cover your presence from others”. Luffy smiled and stretched. “That sounds perfect”. 

“None of us will be experts at it by the time we are at Impel Down but we should be able to do enough for it to be useful”. Robin smirked back.  

Nami came back in with Franky. “Nami asked me if I could make the Sunny faster and invisible for the escape. I can make us faster for the getaway by using the coup de burst but I think I have an idea for getting you all off the island. I created a few small vehicles that can help. Nami and Sanji can use the shark submarine to get to the marine outpost and go close to Impel Down. I made a tracking device I can give you guys to get to the submarine when you’re out. If you can create a distraction then you can sneak away”.  

“I’d have to mess around with a few other things but I think we should be good with the escape part once you are all on the ship”. Franky said with excitement.   

Luffy grinned in relief. The plan was somewhat coming together. Things would probably not be perfect, knowing his luck, but he felt better. His nakama were all trying so hard for him and he could not be more grateful. Luffy stood. “Robin and I are going to be in the observation deck with Zoro going over what we can for inside the prison”. 

For the next few hours Luffy and Zoro were being constantly hit by Robin and then Nami with blindfolds on. They did not need observation haki to know Nami at least was having fun with this. After several hits to the head, Zoro could only conclude that Nami was a vindictive witch. Luckily both were showing some signs of the task working. Luffy was coming along better then Zoro by being able to dodge the hits after three hours. Zoro about half the time was able to dodge it.  

Luffy thought it was due to the early childhood dodging he had to constantly do to get away from Gramps. He shuttered at the memories. Holy shit, the old man was training them. Still in a brutal, abusive way that almost killed them several times. How did they survive again? It almost felt like at times Luffy and Ace would know when Gramps was near them. Like a six sense. Observation haki was making more sense now. Of course, his Gramps would know about such power and in his own way was truly helping his grandsons.  

He could not wait to see the look on Ace’s face when he told him his epiphany. Luffy snickered to himself as they made their way to the dining area for dinner. The next few days past in the same way. Usopp and Franky were coming up with a way to make the Thousand Sunny invisible. Chopper was looking through some medicine books on poisons that Ace may be exposed to, Luffy cringed at the thought. Sanji was training his legs in the observation room with Luffy and Zoro continuing to practice their haki. Robin was alternating being in the library with Nami and the observation room.  

Then it was time. They were a few minutes away from the marine post. Everyone was getting the last-minute items they may need onto the submarine. Franky, Usopp, and Chopper waved as the other straw hats descended into the sea. Luffy looked around in wonder at the fish swimming around them. They would have to do this again when they could enjoy the experience.  

They were all in disguises just in case they were caught they would not reveal that there could be others. It would be clear that if one straw hat pirate was trying to break out Ace, the rest would be doing the same. Zoro had his hair parted to the side in a more gentlemen like look. He had hated the joy the pervert cook had shown in gelling his hair. It also had purple highlights by Usopp. If he had known before had that the color was purple, he would have never agreed to let the liar near his hair. He looked like he could be a part of Buggy’s circus clown of a crew. His outfit did not help. He was wearing a frilly, white long-sleeved shirt that was Sanji’s. It was amazing that it fit him. He also wore some purple dress pants. He did not have his swords on him because they would just be taken in the prison. No one would believe him to be Zoro. That was also the only reason he had not killed the two that made his disguise since it would help his captain. Zoro leaned back in his seat muttering darkly to himself on his plans for revenge though. 

Nami had temporary dye in her hair as well to make her a blonde. She wore an outfit that was skin tight and all black to better accommodate her in sneaking around the base. She was very happy with her look and laughed hard at Zoro. She was glad to influence Sanji on the disguise as payback for the vindictive witch comments he muttered when he was training his haki. He would never know it was her either. Robin had a long red curly wig on to hide her black hair. This was useful so she could take it off if needed. She also had her skin tanned a dark mocha color to better hide her identity. She had a normal outfit on since she needed to steal a marine outfit on the island.  

Sanji had his hair dyed black and a black outfit similar to Nami’s on to better hide himself. He couldn’t help but smirk every so often at the swordsman's new look. That is what he deserved for insulting Nami-swan. One glance at her outfit had him sighing in pleasure. Even though he did take this situation very seriously he was glad he got to be with Nami in matching outfits of love. He could really enjoy the experience once they got Ace out. Maybe Nami would be willing to keep the outfit on longer.  

Finally, Luffy had changed drastically. He was given a spray that made his skin as pale as Sabo’s was. The spray even covered all of his scars including the most noticeable one on his cheek. His black hair was spiked and temporarily blue in color. Like Zoro he wore one of Sanji’s blue dress shirts and a pair of Usopp’s combat pants.  

“We’re almost to the island. Get ready”. Nami called to the others. As they reemerged just enough to get out the top of the submarine, they noticed the few marines standing at their posts. Zoro and Sanji smirked at each other and quickly knocked out the two guards with well-placed kicks to the head.  

“Alright, I’ll go find a marine outfit and cuffs. Nami, Sanji good luck”. Robin said. The others nodded.  

As Nami and Sanji slightly followed the raven-haired woman. Zoro and Luffy sat down behind a small stone wall to wait for Robin to return. The outpost was truly small with a stone made cabin and lighthouse in the middle of the small island. There seemed to be guards at all sides and they could see a small marine boat toward the east of where they were.  

Robin quietly laid another marine down with some arms coming out of the wall. She finally found a marine with her size clothing on. She smirked at the poor girl in sympathy for taking her outfit but she needed it. Turning a corner, she noticed the storage room she must have come from. Going into the room Robin saw some papers and card the revealed the identity of the woman she just knocked out. She was a new marine recruit named Marisa Juli which was perfect. No one should know the woman well. She grabbed some normal cuffs off the wall and started to make her way back to her captain. 

Nami and Sanji made quick work of the rest of the guards in the place and tied them together tightly in a closet. Nami wiped off her hands for the job well done and turned toward the monitors in the command room. There seemed to be two monitors of sonar of the ocean around the prison area and three of the prison itself. She could easily see the building as a castle and was larger than she anticipated. There seemed to be only one entrance and exit to the place which was a huge metal gate. It also seemed to have two outer walls. The first wall was made of a stone material a towered at least 50 feet in the air. She could just make out a second wall a little taller made of smooth metal.  

She would need to find some blue prints or other information otherwise Luffy or at least Zoro would be lost in seconds. Robin had told them there was at least six layers to the prison and that it was mostly underwater to deter devil fruit users from escaping. The marines controlled the only way out other than death. Sanji was standing guard at the door and glancing every so often around and outside the lighthouse windows. The commander’s room was at the top and had a perfect view of the area.  

After snooping around the desk, she found a hidden floor in one of the desk drawers with some of the information she was looking for. It seemed like there were at least 8 marine officers that would be somewhere inside the prison. There was a log of when other admirals and others came to Impel Down as well. Luckily, there were no visiting admirals, Shichibukai, or other ships in the area till tomorrow. That also meant there was a time limit on getting Ace out of the place before more trouble comes.  

Nami sat down at the command desk and took out two snails to be able to contact the others. Looking back at the papers she could only find one last helpful piece of information. It seemed like the levels needed specific clearance to be able to get through each section. Picking up one of the snails she dialed Franky’s den frequency to let them know they were all set for part one. Now she just needed to wait for Robin to call the other snail.  

Outside behind the small stone wall Luffy fidgeted in nervous energy. He hated having to wait instead of being part of the action. Zoro raised an eyebrow in amusement as he shifted his weight again. Zoro truly could not believe the changes in his captain since he got the news on his brother’s imprisonment. If you would have asked him if Luffy could be patient for nearly 30 minutes he would have laughed at the person. Even with the obvious nervous energy Luffy tried to hide the usually straw-hat wearing pirate sat quietly.  

He also would have never expected Luffy to leave his hat and disguise himself so deeply in any situation. The things Luffy was willing to do for his brother was amazing. Most people could easily tell the pirate could be dim and selfish at times but he did have such a large heart. He wondered if Luffy would continue in this change or go back to the way he used to act after they rescued Ace. Tensing Zoro sensed a presence coming toward them. Glancing at his captain he obviously noticed too. It seemed the observation haki was already useful.  

Robin turned the corner of the wall and smiled at the two. “Got the cuffs and the boat is ready to go. We just need to contact Nami”. She took out a mini den den and made the call.  

After the three listened to the information Nami had gathered they got onto the small ship and were cuffed. “Everything so far is in place. Since we don’t have complete information on the true layout of the prison we need to be as careful as we can be. Luffy make sure to sense with haki if anything has sea stone in it. We don’t want anyone to know of our devil fruit powers as long as possible. Zoro keep this thin wire around your finger. It is connected to Luffy. Since I am bringing you both in and you are not bounty pirates, they should place you together in level 1. Don’t break the wire and get lost”.  

Zoro huffed but nodded. He did not get lost. The others were the ones with no direction. He always got to where he needed to be in time. Luffy hummed as well. It was better to stick together. The ship was getting closer and closer to the castle like fortress. They noticed some mid-sized ships they were unable to see before due to the low fog. That’s when they fully noticed the prison was surrounded by marine ships. This would be an issue for their escape but hopefully Franky and Usopp come through for them when the time comes. For now, it was getting into the prison.  

“Stop there!” came a shout from the ship to their left as they slowed down. “State your business!” 

“I am marine recruit Marisa Juli from the lookout station. Captain Kilu sent me to deliver some weak ass pirates that were sailing in a small boat. They obliviously had no idea where they were and I had subdued them easily. The captain was impressed with my work and decided I could be the one to take them in as my first solo capture”. Robin said flawlessly. 

The marine nodded. “I heard of you. You’re the new recruit that is supposed to see the working of the prison tomorrow. I guess you get to start early then. Hand me your badge”.  

Robin tossed over the green card that she found of the marine she was impersonating. It might be the clearance key to get in. The scruffy man walked out of sight for a moment and then came back with another marine. “Zura will take you into the prison. Follow everything she says and don’t lose this badge”. 

The marine Zura jumped over with a smirk on her face handing Robin back the card. She was a well-toned black woman with tight black curls. “Alright newbie we need the back up a bit for them to lower the drawbridge. Then follow my directions. There are a lot of protocols for the prison. You won’t be truly going into the prison levels themselves till tomorrow. Also, nice work on getting these dumb ass scum out of the sea”. She kicked Zoro in the ribs hard knocking him over.  

Robin smirked. “It was really nothing. I barely had to hit them to knock them out. They are extremely weak and have no special abilities. Makes you wonder how they got near the grand line without dying already”. 

Zura laughed as she steered the boat back from Impel Down. “Well their luck ran out now. It would have almost been a mercy to let them die in the sea. If they are that weak, they won’t last long in level 1”. 

The drawbridge made a huge clicking noise and nearly slammed down to ocean level. There were slight waves caused by this but they calmed quickly. Zura jumped onto the bridge with Luffy and Zoro in hand. Robin followed behind her a step. As they walked, they could hear codes being called from the ships around them and by the iron gate that was still in the way of the opening to the prison wall. As they came closer Luffy tried to focus on his haki to notice anything of importance. Robin look up at the wall noticing some lights from the top in the far distance. Since it was stone, they might be able to climb it to make it out or have Luffy sling them. She was unsure how they would escape unnoticed with the submarine now with all these ships. She would have to contact Nami about a possible solution.  

Zura came to a metal door in the grated metal gate and handed her orange badge over to the marine on the other side. “Code level 1. 2 prisoners, 1 green, 1 orange, Captain Levi approved”. The man handed back her badge and nodded shouting the code at some others in the back. Zura then gave him the green card from Robin and they walked through the door.  

The other side revealed some buildings that seemed to be the housing for the guards of the outer wall. Many guards walked with rifles and swords around the place. To the right was a clear path to the second wall’s entrance. There was about 50 feet of clear space between the walls that guards could easily cover. They would definitely need a large distraction for these guards to be able to pass back through again.  

Six guards came to surround them in a circle formation and they walked over the metal door of the second wall. As they came closer Robin noticed the wall was truly smooth metal with no hand holds or places for people on the top. She did not see any lights like she had with the first wall. When they were almost there Zura handed the chains holding Zoro and Luffy to Robin and skipped to the door giving it a sequence of knocks. She repeated the code she gave before as a small opening appeared and placed their cards in the slot. It quickly sealed back with no creaks in the metal to tell it was ever there in the first place.  

After a few minutes passed of nothing Zura pounded her fist on the door. “Po, you better open the door fat idiot! You know my card and voice, bastard stop sleeping on the job!” 

A part of the wall popped out an inch and raised to show a hallway. “Keep your tits on Zura. You know the protocol I have to follow and stop calling me fat!” A deep male voice echoed off the metal walls. The female marine huffed with her arms crossed and took back the chain from Robin pulling the pirates behind her quickly in aggravation. They made their way down a dark lit hallway with only one opening to be seen in front of them. “Sure, Po”. Zura called out and the cards she had given before were suddenly shot out of the right wall at her. She grabbed them from the air without missing a beat in her stride.  

Robin would have to guess there might be traps in the hall unseen if a person could make the metal seamless and shot out their cards. Hopefully they could avoid coming back through here. Finally, they made it out of the second wall to see a stone castle in the center of the area. The area had less guards on this side but still too many. Luffy kept his head down but was trying to observe as much as possible and Zoro was quiet beside him. This was it, they were in.  


	4. Inside Level 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I have not written anything in so long. I have been in and out of the hospital this summer. I am getting better and hope to be more active again in writing. Thanks everyone for your comments and kudos. I'm glad people are liking the story so far.

On the other side of the door was an open stone circle courtyard. Marines lined the wall shoulder to shoulder with rifles trained on the middle of the courtyard, where a single black square stone was in the stone floor. Robin could only hear the wind and their footsteps as they walked over to the square. Zura leaned down and inserted the cards into a small opening and a ping could be heard from below. 

The square pulled up from the ground revealing an elevator. It seemed like there was only one way in and out of the prison then. Robin started to narrow some of her plans for escape since this was the case. A glance at Luffy’s face showed he thought the same thing. This was going to be a hell of a lot more difficult than they thought. They all stepped into the elevator and started to descend. Looking at the buttons on the inside revealed there was only lobby and ground floor. So, they could not use the elevator to level 6 and Ace. 

Robin caught  Zoro’s and Luffy’s eyes and shock her head slightly. They gave a tiny nod. They would have to continue to act like captives till the right moment. She only hoped they would not be separated; she gave a small glare at  Zoro at the thought.  Zoro huffed and rolled his eyes at Robin’s glare, just knowing it was for something stupid. 

Soon the elevator stopped and they came out into a similar hallway as the one before on ground level. Zura pushed  Zoro in front of her again and they walked to the end doorway and into a brightly lit space. The room was completely white with some chairs in the left part of where they stood in the doorway. In front of them was a large piece of glass that divided the room. It seemed to be made out of strong material, more so than usual glass. 

On the other side of the glass was a few desks with some people working and passed them a few doors. Zura knocked on the glass and got the attention of the person closest to her. The lady nearly jumped in fright and glared at the marine for a moment with a huff. She got out of her chair and moved a sliding door open with her hand out. Grabbing the cards from Zura, she glanced at the new prisoners briefly and typed a few things into her computer. 

“Alright Zura, everything seems in place. Both don’t have any outstanding bounties so they should be in level 1. Just do the check over in rooms 4 and 7 for any weapons or devil fruit powers and I can give you their cell numbers”. The brunette opened a part of the glass for them to enter closest to the right wall. 

It seemed like the office part of the lobby was completely blocked in by glass on second glance and the outside was like a glass hallway. Zura walked over to room 7 and turned to Robin. 

“Alright newbie, I’ll let you get some experience since they are such low-level pirates. Take the one you have into this room and make sure they don’t have any weapons hidden on their body. You can hook the chain to the wall to make sure they don’t fight back. Also place their hand near the left wall. If they fall down and look weak then they have a devil fruit and Carrie needs to put them in the sea stone cells. Also, here  is the level 1 cell keys we won’t be going together into the cell block. Any questions?” 

Robin shook her red head. “No, seems easy enough”.

Robin winced internally at being separated from  Zoro but there was nothing she could do. Zura walked  Zoro over to the room 4 and Robin could see the wire break at the distance. Well there went that plan. Hopefully  Zoro would not get lost or in too much trouble away from them. He might also be able to cause a distraction for them. They also have the key to the level 1 cells so they could hopefully find  Zoro and let him out if needed. 

Luffy looked around with observation  haki in the room but could not sense anything. Robin glanced around the room as well and could find no cameras or broadcasting snails. They were most likely alone in the room. 

“Well, this will be difficult Luffy- kun ". Luffy nodded his blue head with narrowed eyes.

“ Zoro will be on his own for a bit but I trust that he will make his way to us eventually. Although I could break out of the regular cells no problem, I think it would be best if you could slip me the key”. Luffy said. 

Robin placed a key in his pocket. “For now, there is the key to the handcuffs. I sadly think it would be best if I split from you as well, Captain. It would give us more time of them not knowing what was really going on if I come back into the lobby. I can find some way back down but I don’t want any marines on you right away”.

Luffy sighed annoyed. “This is why I usually hate thinking. Plans always don’t go as planned. I think you’re right though”.

Robin looked at her captain with a sad smile. He was trying so hard for his brother. She would make damn sure they succeeded. She looked over to the left wall to see if she could see any sea stone. 

“Captain come here. Do you see this greenish tint on the wall?” Luffy walked over and stared hard at the wall. If you looked carefully there was a little green to the grey. He nodded looking at Robin with curious eyes. 

“This is sea stone that I warned you about before. There is some all over the prison and will make you weak. Put your hand on it for a moment”.

Luffy did as she asked and felt so weak, he almost collapsed. It was the same feeling as being in the ocean. Yep, staying away from that then. “They would have Ace in one of those cells then”.

“You’ll have to find a way not to touch the cell or wait for  Zoro to open it”. She said. 

“Alright, let’s get going then”. Luffy said with  a  determination . 

They walked out of the room and saw that room 4 was still closed. Robin walked over to the glass case and knocked on the glass by the woman again. 

“Oh, already done?” She asked with a smile to Robin. 

“Yes, and he is not a devil fruit user. It probably explains how weak he is”. She replied.

“Good, hold his wrist in the hole here”. She opened a circular window in the glass. 

Luffy’s hand was placed in the hole and she placed a numbered band around his wrist.

Carrie nodded. “Cell 678 is ready for him then. Make sure you go to the right in the spilt in the hallway. We don’t have too many devil fruit cells in level 1 but they are to the left. When you are done just come back here”. 

Robin walked over to the guarded door and walked through into another hallway.  The walked down a long staircase to level 1.  They quickly walked to the right in the split off and came to the cells.  The cells were barely lit and damp. The entire area reeked of depression and death.   Each block  was numbered by the hundreds and Robin quickly got them to Luffy’s cell. She did not say anything just encase and slipped the level 1 cell key into his pocket that held the other key, after placing him inside. They both gave each other determined looks and Robin walked back to the lobby. 

Since she was pretending to be a marine, she might be able to gain some more information for Luffy. She had left one of their mini  den den’s with him since they won’t be checking prisoners again. She would relay the information to him.  Zoro was sadly on his own until he came upon either of them. 

Luffy leaned back against the bars listening to Robin’s retreating footsteps and dreading where he would find his brother. The cell that he was in smelled of piss and mold. He knew his brother was in worse. Luffy had no idea how long Ace had been in level 6 and could only hope he was ok enough to walk out of here with them. He could not image Ace being in a weak condition. Not since they were children and even then, his brother would push himself hard to look like he was fine with fire in his eyes. Luffy closed his eyes and focused his  haki on his surroundings to try and get a better layout of the area he was in. He could not use it for long this way or for farther then 2 miles away from himself in all directions. 

What was weird was that if he concentrated enough sometimes, he could almost see shapes of people or living things in different colors. Not fully colored but the blurs had a hint of color to them. Also, if he focused on one long enough, he could almost hear a voice telling him things about the blur. The book on  haki did not have any information on this or Robin. Though he did not tell her since he just started to see and hear these weird things. He almost wanted to call it a mystery sight and sound thing like he used to, but after using his brain for a while he shook off the temptation. 

Robin walked back through the door to the lobby and walked over to the bathroom area, making sure no one saw her or was paying too much. She quickly and quietly slipped into a stall and took out the mini den  den . She rang the number for Nami. 

“Is everything doing ok?” Nami’s voice quietly called. 

“We are in but are separated. How are things on your end?” Robin whispered back.

“No admirals or other marines in the area”. 

“Thanks N. Any news from F and C?” Robin listened carefully to the lobby for anyone. 

“Whites’ are 5 hours away and ready to help”. 

“Good, we will need help with exit. This place is more layered than first thought. Also, N I’ll need you to be me when they call the lookout since they think I left”. Robin said. “I have to go”.

Robin shut off the snail and placed it in her pocket. She took off the wig and wiped off the tan spray throwing them in the trash under some paper towels. She left the marine outfit on. Now it was just time for her to wait about an hour before going back in. Some of the people in the lobby would remember her in disguise walking out of level 1 cells and assume that she left after being in the restroom. That would at least give them some time. 

Zoro was having a wonderful time, hear the sarcasm. The crazy bitch marine had stripped him down and slammed his head against the wall a few times when he didn’t move fast enough. It took everything he had not to take the woman out. The marine pushed him into the cell block area and he nearly cursed out loud at the number of cells in level 1. Finding Luffy or Robin would be a pain in the ass.  As he kept walking deeper into the damn place his irritation grew greater and he gritted his teeth. 

Suddenly,  Zoro heard two voices laughing to his left. Peeking from the corner of a cell he saw two guards standing in front of a door like the one he came through. Maybe they went though there.  Zoro grinned to himself, time for a little talking. 

Zoro came up behind one of the guards and wow these guys needed to be more aware of their surroundings. He grabbed the man in a choke hold and took the sword at his waste. It was  probably a piece of shit sword but at least he had something now. 

“Now I have a question for you two idiots and I'd answer quick and quiet or you both are dead, got it”.  Zoro stated with the sword pointed at the other guard before he could get his weapon. Both looked like they’d wet themselves in fear of him. This just made  Zoro want to shake his head. He knew no one had escaped the prison before but he truly didn’t think they would have such weak idiots as guards. 

“Ye-es”. The guard in his hold stammered and the other nodded quickly almost going cross eyed with the sword in his face. 

“Did a woman come through with a prisoner a few minutes to an hour ago?”  Zoro asked. 

“Yes, there was one not too long ago”.  Zoro nodded in reply and knocked the two out. Checking the pockets of the guards he found keys and two of the cards that bitch had used to open the doors in this place. The keys must be for the cells. He dragged the morons to a far cell and opened it with the keys and threw them in. Well, that would leave an opening for their escape. Now to find Luffy and Robin. Zoro walked through the door without seeing the number on the wall of a 2. 


	5. Deeper and Deeper In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. I am having a cousin help me write since I am bored finally being let out of the hospital. Thank you for typing for me, Crissy. Yep thanks to me lol. Anyway, I did not expect to get this out so fast from the announcement I made but I'm happy to finally have something for all of you to enjoy. Thanks for the comments and well wishes so far. I will be going over the comments with Crissy shortly. Also, it will still be a bit before I have anything for my other current stories. Hopefully Crissy will help me. I should be able too, I love my cousin.

Robin walked out of the restroom with a dangerous area to her. She hoped that if she acted better than the others around her they would turn a blind eye. Some of the secretaries that glanced at her quickly went back to work with bent heads. Her lips tilted toward a smirk at the reaction and returned to a sneer. Going as planned. Sadly, she wouldn't be able to get to the cells anytime soon, but if she could find where most of the guards were or a monitor system then she could be able to help Zoro and Luffy alone.

 She walks confidently to a different door that some people have come from and walks in to another hallway. The place had too many hallways. She started to walk up steps which confused her. Were there two ways in and out of the prison? This was not the way they came. Suddenly a door appears with two guards beside it laughing at something to each other. Robin raised an eyebrow and walked over with a glare.

 "Is this what you do on the job, Marines?" She asked with hands on her hips.

 Both gulped and bowed without really looking at her. "Sorry, Ma'am!"

 "Hmm...I am visiting this prison for an inspection and seem to have lost my guide. Vice Admiral Garp expects a report from myself about the security of the prison due to the number of high class criminals you have gained lately. Any slack is to be strictly dealt with". Robin stated slowly watching the two men sweat while still bowed down. "Tell me where the guard housing, mess hall, monitor center, and the warden's office is".

 "Yes Ma'am! The guard dorms and mess hall are throw this door to the right. That is where a majority of the guards are housed. There are also some housing outside but they are for the permanent guards stationed around the perimeter. The monitor center for outside the prison and the warden's office are through the hallway passed the mess hall. There are monitors of the inside of the prison on level 2. We are so sorry Ma'am. Is there anything else we can do for you or the vice admiral?" They say in sync and bow a few more times.

 Robin sighs internally in relief from the information gathered. She got lucky with finding incompetent guards. "No, that will be all". She sneered and keyed herself through the door. She would have to be careful here and get a new keycard. She wasn't sure if they monitor who has what keycard.

 She turned into a large mess hall with a few marines spread about and eating. One of the women in a corner had a keycard sticking out of her bag near her left leg. Robin walked calmly toward the poster near the woman and looked at it with fake interest. She shifted her weight to one foot and crossed her arms casually. A hand came out of the side of the bag and quickly tossed the keycard to Robin's right hand. She tucked it into the crease of her arm and started to walk toward the other end of the mess hall toward what seemed like the hallway to the monitor center. As she walked Robin noticed a hat that would shade her face and used the same trick while no one was paying her any attention. Now with a brown cowboy hat on her head she walked passed some restrooms and a closet to a door with computer key sounds coming from behind it. She used her acquired keycard and made a note of the two people inside the small room.

 Before they could fully turn around she knocked both out with hands that came out of their chairs and tied the poor marines up. This may not be the best plan, since it did not give her much time, but it was the least complicated. Robin had already created a tangled web with the two officers she impersonated and the keycards. Hell having no other true disguise would be a little nerve racking for her too. She was the demon child after all and many would have at least seen the posters of her over time to know her general description.

 After throwing the men into the closet she saw without others notice, she started to look over the monitors for any blind spots or weaknesses on the surface of the prison. Sadly, the marines weren't completely incompetent and there were no blind spots. There were also no true weaknesses that she could see from the video feed. Getting out would be a true challenge but Robin was determined. It seemed the best way would be to climb the wall, as long as Luffy could spring them all up it should be ok. Robin didn't see any way she could get rope that quickly and long enough for such a climb.

 Before leaving she left a virus made by Usopp and Franky for the computers. Suddenly all the screens were showing a jolly roger of Usopp's face and his voice began to talk thru the monitors of how awesome he is. Robin shook her head and sighed. He wouldn't be Usopp without his outrageous stories. At least he did not use his name. She slipped out the door silently.

 

 Zoro was not having a good time. He had been trying to find Luffy in this maze of a prison but no luck for the past two hours. He had knocked out a couple more guards and ran into one weird looking rhino beast. The place would be cold one moment and hot the next. Screams would echo around the walls of this prison. Zoro really hated it. He was starting to feel bad for some of the poor bastards in the cells. He even saw that weird splitting clown pirate.

 Where the hell was his idiot captain? Why did everyone get lost when they split up. Zoro quietly snuck by a cell with a guy tied up on a bloody rack. He couldn't help but grimace at the sight. He hoped Ace wasn't in such torture. The prison would not be able to stand long if Luffy saw his big brother like this poor man. Zoro was also extremely happy that he started to learn haki. It was really helping his stealth. Take that witch. He could be sneaky too. Zoro paled a little at the image of Luffy trying to do the same. Maybe that is why the idiot couldn't be found. He got captured for real. Zoro paused as he heard a familiar voice not too far from him.

 "I'm fine, Jimbe". The voice cracked and coughed in pain. There was no doubt about it. That was Ace.

 Zoro moved toward a decrepit cell in caution. He had no idea if this Jimbe was truly a friend or foe after all. He was also amazed he found Ace so fast. There were fewer guards then he thought around the place.

 Ace could barely move let alone lift his head after being brought back to the cell he shared with Jimbe. Blood dripped from the cuts on his chest causing a stinging to the older cuts and tender skin. He looked like he was put through a grinder. He closed his eyes for a moment coughing up some blood. At least the bastards couldn't truly dig into him with their sadistic torture. He had to be in a somewhat presentable fashion for the big day when his head left him in front of the world. Ace grimaced at the thought.

 He was at the point where he almost didn't care that he was about to die. He had a longer life then he thought he would have led as 'his' son. He truly regretted leaving Luffy all alone though. Just the thought of Luffy's tears and reaction brought tears to his eyes. At least Luffy should be far away from this and hopefully that bastard Teach would leave him alone. He got what he wanted by turning Ace in after all. His chest tightened again. He could still go after Luffy though. Luffy's dream and Ace's death would most likely lead the two to meet. There would be no older brother to help him. Ace's fists clenched in anger and frustration. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it! DAMN IT!

 He panted in suppressed grief and fury, shaking completely head to toe. He felt like he was coming apart at the seams. Ace was going to lose his mind before he lost his head completely. He just barely realized that Jimbe was saying something to him in a worried, urgent tone of voice. He quickly lifted his head toward the cell door since it was probably more of those fuckers, back for more rounds of fucked up fun. He swears they got off on it.

 Ace sneered at what looked like a man, blinking in the dim light. At least his cell was plane and not personalized like the more permanent cellmates. The one across from him was a cell designed to fill with water and drown you for a couple minutes before draining quickly just to do it all over again. Did he mention it was salt water and it was for a devil fruit user. He had no idea who the poor sod was but he was partly still alive by his muttering 'not again' and 'water'.

 "What the fuck do you fucking bastards want now?" He asked harshly to the figure.

 "Is that you Ace?" A slightly familiar voice asked. "I thought they said this place was hard to break into and out of. If this is any indication we'll have you out in minutes. Though where that rubber brained idiot of a captain went..." He muttered at the end.

 There was only one rubber captain Ace knew of and it nearly caused his heart to stop. Then a sudden rush of adrenaline kicked in and he thought his heart was going to come out his mouth. "Luffy?!" He gasped in shock.

 "Yeah, sorry it took a while, but as soon as the captain saw that paper burning and the news about you he was determined to free you. I'm Zoro if you don't remember. It is pretty dark down here. '' Zoro walked closer to Ace.

 "You're apart of the Straw hat crew? Your captain is here?" The fishman spoke out in shock and worry.

 "Luffy would never let his brother be executed and we weren't going to let his ass come alone". Zoro stated as if it was a common fact of life.

 Ace let out a sound that was in between a groan and a dying shriek. "He can't be here! No, no, no, no, no, not Luffy. There's no way to escape and he's going to die for me. Zoro you need to get him out of here before they notice, damn it!" Ace felt like crying in hysterics. His idiot little brother couldn't be here.

 The green haired swordsman just glared with determination and resolve at the hyperventilating pyro. "He won't leave without you Ace. So, you either come with me or he will be here soon to drag you out".

 Ace gaped at the man and felt an overwhelming rage take hold. "No, you don't understand. My brother is not strong enough and I'm not strong enough with these sea stone cuffs to help him. You would need the specific key held by the warden that is a poison devil fruit user! There is no saving me, Zoro. Now do what i asked you in Alabasta and take care of Luffy by getting him the fuck out of his hell hole!"

 Zoro stood there with shadows over his eyes and hands crossed over his chest, silent. Ace panted in sudden exhaustion after his plea. "Ace...You don't seem to understand. You weren't there when he saw that paper you gave him burning. You weren't there to see the shattered look in his eyes. I have never seen Luffy so angry and upset before. Like he was losing his whole world. Ace, I don't like getting into emotional, personal shit, but I feel you need to know something that terrifies me still. Are you listening?"

 Ace felt a chill down his back. This was not something he wanted to hear. "Yes".

 Zoro's eyes held such pain as he stated. "He told me in confidence that he was not sure if he could survive your death. That he would be completely alone in the world, even with us. Do you understand now?"

 Ace was shaking suppressing the many emotions that hearing this caused him. His little brother still feared being alone above all. Luffy's voice came to his mind, " _ It hurts more to be alone then to be hurt". "I'd be alone without you". "Yes, we're brothers forever right Ace?" "Sabo!" "Please, promise me you won't die Ace". _

 Jimbe watched the interaction between the two in worry. Then something he thought would never happen occurred. Ace raised his eyes and had such fire in them again. "Alright, how are you getting us out of here?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I wanted to run an idea by a few of my commenters. I was watching One Piece with Crissy, who never saw it till now, and we both cried about Ace not meeting Sabo. Do you think I should include him in this story or just leave it as a Luffy/Ace brother fanfic? Also, I had an idea for a different Sabo story, with him being an assassin for the world government, like the cps, but stronger. Would that be interesting? Sabo instead of being saved by Dragon is saved by the celestial's guard and enslaved for his eyesore of a life. I'm thinking of having him forget because of torture/devil fruit user controlling him and he remembers by seeing ace is going to be executed. Let me know what you think thank you.


End file.
